


Monster Mash

by tellmealovestory



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Dumbass reader, F/M, Humor, Implied Smut, grumpy bucky, halloween drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:55:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26750962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellmealovestory/pseuds/tellmealovestory
Summary: Bucky doesn't appreciate the way you wake him up or your taste in music.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 17
Kudos: 55





	Monster Mash

**_12:01 am. October 1_ **

“It’s time!”

Scrolling through the music on your phone you search for the one song that defines all of October for you. The song you’ve listened to so many times you’ve lost count. The song you memorized after hearing it twice. It had been one of your prouder moments.

“Bucky,” you said, nudging his leg with your foot. When he doesn’t move you roll your eyes. The man sleeps like the dead not that you blame him. He had come home from a mission the other day and between catching up on missed time in the bedroom he had been exhausted, something that was rare for him.

You had been exhausted too until you watched the clock change from September to October and then you had been wide awake with excitement like a kid going through their stash of trick or treat goodies.

Finding what you were looking for you turned the volume on your phone up as loud as it would go. Standing up on your shared bed you wobble on shaky feet as the sound of a creaking door, chains rattling and bubbles filter through your room. Still Bucky doesn’t stir from his slumber. You watch the way his chest rises and falls with each steady breath he takes. He looks so peaceful, so beautiful that you almost feel bad about what you are about to do. _Almost._

_He did the mash, he did the monster mash  
_

_The monster mash, it was a graveyard smash_

_He did the mash, it caught on in a flash_

_He did the mash, he did the monster mash_

Singing, no, _screeching_ because to call what you were doing singing was inaccurate when you sound like a dying bird who had the misfortune of hitting every branch of the tree before finally dying.

Bouncing on the bed as you belt out the lyrics to your favorite song you feel bad for your neighbors who were home and have to witness your yearly ritual, but that doesn’t stop you. The only thing that makes you stop is ice cold metal gripping your foot and yanking you back down. Yelping when you land on the bed in a heap you smile sweetly over at Bucky who looks like he is ready to murder you.

“Did I wake you?” You ask, voice dripping with sugar when you restart the song.

“It’s twelve in the mornin’ you wanna explain what you’re doing?”

“Celebrating the first day of Halloween!”

Sighing Bucky snatches your phone out of your hand pausing the music before placing it on the nightstand out of your reach.

“That’s not a thing, darlin’.”

“Um yes, yes it is, Bucky.”

“No. It’s not,” he grumbles.

Pouting you try reaching for your phone only for him to toss it on the chair that sits in the corner of your room.

“I was listening to that,” you whine.

“If you don’t go back to bed I’m goin’ to monster mash you, Y/N.”

Flopping backwards into a fit of giggles you’re left clutching your stomach and gasping for breath.

“What does that even _mean_? Is it supposed to be as dirty as it sounds? I need details, babe. Lots and lots of details.”

Groaning Bucky rubs at his eyes. “What do I have to do to get you to go back to bed? Huh?”

Leaning in close so your mouth is pressed against the shell of his ear you whisper softly, “I need you to monster mash me.”

Pulling your mouth away you erupt in another fit of laughter only stopping when he pins your body beneath his.

“Oh, I’ll monster mash you, darlin’ until you’re so tired you’ll be beggin’ me to let you sleep in for the next week,” he promises, crashing his lips against yours.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
